Deja Vu All Over Again
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. The Powerpuffs set out to solve the mystery of Deja Vu, a villain who mysteriously vanishes every time she's sent to prison. Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "The Ditto Master." Please enjoy!(BTW, I have a picture of Déjà Vu available at my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a pleasant morning in Townsville. A large group of police cars with sirens blaring are parked outside an old, abandoned apartment building at the edge of town; a worried Mayor paces back and forth in front of the cars as Miss Bellum stands nearby, upon which a policewoman walks up to him. "We've got the place completely surrounded, sir."

Just then, the Powerpuff Girls, still clad in their pajamas and with tousled, unkempt hair, fly drowsily onto the scene. "We came as soon as we got your call, Mayor," Blossom yawns. "What seems to be the matter?"

"There's an evil villain named Déjà Vu hiding in that building, girls," The Mayor motions toward same. "The problem is that every time she's put in jail, she just disappears."

"Disappears?" echoes Bubbles, as she brushes her teeth(1).

"Does she keep breaking out every time?" Buttercup inquires.

"I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that, girls," Miss Bellum replies. "Whenever she's put in jail, she just vanishes into thin air."

The girls exchange perplexed looks with each other. "Don't worry, you guys," says a determined Blossom. "We've dealt with stranger cases than this before. We'll bring that scoundrel to justice!"

The Powerpuffs, now wearing their regular clothes, hurry toward the front door of the building; Blossom throws the front door open, only to find…another door? _Hmmm. Odd…_she thinks, as she throws the second door open. The girls traipse inside and are puzzled to see the layout of the room: twin TV sets on an entertainment center at the back of the room, twin sofas, twin lamps on twin tables, and twin vases of flowers on the floor.

"We've got to be careful, girls," Blossom whispers. "Déjà Vu could be anywhere."

"Wow," Bubbles whispers. "She's got two a'_everything_!"

"Right you are, girls, right you are!" comes a mysterious voice. The girls whip around to see Déjà Vu standing across the room, in front of them. She's a tall, skinny woman with long red hair, wearing a green jumpsuit, a black belt with a gold buckle, purple gloves, black boots, a black mask, and a purple cape with "DV" monogrammed on the back(2). "I even have two traps for snoopy superheroes." She pulls a cord dangling from the ceiling, upon which two trap doors open under the girls(One under Blossom and one under Bubbles and Buttercup). "_AAAAAAHHHHHH!_"

"Ha!" Déjà Vu scoffs, as she walks up to the trap doors. "I double-_double _dare you to get out of that one!"

Suddenly, the girls zing out of the trap doors. "Forgot we could fly, eh, Déjà Vu?" Blossom says.

The villain begins running off. "You'll never catch me, Powerpuffs!"

"We'll see about that!" Buttercup's fingertips(Or should we say lack thereof) glow, and she shoots a green freeze-beam at Déjà Vu, stopping her in her tracks. "Drats, foiled again." the villain grumbles.

Bubbles claps handcuffs on Déjà Vu. "You're under arrest!"

The villain grins slyly. "Go ahead, girls, it won't do you any good."

"Huh?" the girls state in unison; suddenly, Déjà Vu vanishes in a puff of purple smoke, causing the handcuffs to clink to the ground. The girls gasp, "She's gone!"

"She disappeared, just like Miss Bellum said." notes Bubbles.

A thoughtful look crosses Blossom's face. "Hmm, since Déjà Vu makes copies of other things, maybe she makes copies of herself, too."

She was soon proven right when a several Déjà Vu clones march into the room. "How very, very astute of you, Blossom." one clone says.

The Powerpuffs stare in amazement. "Whoa…this is seven kinds of creepy…" Buttercup says.

The clones march up to the girls and soon capture them and chain them by their arms to the building's wall. Déjà Vu sneers, "That ought to hold you meddling girls for a while."

"You'll never get away with this, Déjà Vu!" Bubbles exclaims angrily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give you what for!" Buttercup seethes; she charges at the villain, but ends up rebounding back into the wall with a _CRASH! _"Oogh…" she groans. "What kind of chains _are _these?"

"_Rubber _chains," Déjà Vu replies. "Your power-punches won't save you now!" She punctuates her sentence with an evil laugh as she walks toward a large stack of boxes marked, "TV SETS" at the back of the room. The girls watch intently as Déjà Vu takes a TV out of the box and walks through the doorway of a large red machine with a blinking light on top in the middle of the room. The machine clinks and whirrs for about a minute, then four more Déjà Vu clones holding TVs traipse out of the back of the machine. "Now remember, you've got exactly one hour, _one hour_ to sell those TVs before they fade away, so hurry, hurry!"

"Yes, yes, Ma'am. Yes, yes, Ma'am." the clones rep, as they start loading the TVs in the back of a large green and purple truck.

"Now I understand," Blossom exclaims suddenly. "Déjà Vu makes money selling fake copies of furniture, electronics, and toys."

A worried look crosses Bubbles' face. "That means a kid could spend their last dollar on a Harmony Bunny doll, just to have it disappear!"

"Right, Bubbles," Buttercup scowls. "We'll have to stop this swindling fiend."

The villain strolls up to the girls and unlocks their handcuffs. "Now, do exactly as I say, and don't try to escape." She shoves the Powerpuffs toward the machine and pushes them through the doorway; the machine clinks and whirrs again, then several Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup clones hop out the back. "Wow, this just got a whole lot weirder." says a taken-aback Buttercup.

The Powerpuff clones stare at each other. "Hi there," A Bubbles clone addresses another Bubbles clone. "My name is Bubbles."

"Why, what a coincidence, _my _name is Bubbles, too!" the Bubbles clones shake hands. "Pleased to meet me."

"Say, my name is Bubbles, too-" another clone begins.

"_QUIET, QUIET, ALL OF YOU!_" Déjà Vu exclaims. "Now, let's get these trucks loaded on the double, double!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The Powerpuff clones begin piling the duplicated goods in the back of the truck. "She has quite a temper, doesn't she?" states a Buttercup clone.

"I'll say," replies another Buttercup clone. "I took the words right out of my mouth!"

Déjà Vu snickers nastily, rubbing her hands together. "With all of these superheroes at my command, nobody, but _nobody _will be able to stop me!"

A Bubbles clone toting a box of Harmony Bunny dolls trips on a loose floorboard and falls over, spilling the contents of the box all over the floor. She blushes, "Oopsies."

"Oh, you clumsy, clumsy twit!" Déjà Vu growls. She turns to a Blossom clone carrying a sofa. "Go help her pick that up."

"Well, there's no need to be rude." The Blossom clone sets the sofa down, picks up a broom leaning against the wall, and hurries over toward the mess.

"Yeah," adds a Buttercup clone carrying a stack of stereos. "We're not that-" Her sentence is cut off abruptly as she trips on the spilled Harmony Bunny dolls and sends the stereos flying at the duplicating machine, smashing it. "…Clumsy." she groans.

"Look, look what you've done to my duplicator!" the villain exclaims, as the wrecked machine crackles, sparks, then finally explodes. As the machine disappears, all of the Déjà Vu, Powerpuff, and stolen item clones begin to fade away one by one.

"The clones! They're all disappearing!" the real Blossom exclaims elatedly.

"All right!" cheers the real Buttercup.

Bubbles dabs her eyes with a hankie. "Yes," she weeps. "But now all the Powerpuff Girls are _gone_! My poor sisters, I'll never see them again."

"But, Bubbles, we're right here." Buttercup says.

"Oh yeah!" the blue Powerpuff giggles. "I forgot!" Her sisters exchange odd looks with each other.

An exasperated Déjà Vu stands in front of the remains of her duplicator. "I don't believe it! My duplicator, it's..it's…"

"Done for!" Buttercup exclaims, as the girls fly up to the her. "Serves you right for trying to swindle the people of Townsville!"

"Yeah, Déjà Vu," Bubbles slaps another pair of handcuffs on the villain. "Now, you're going bye-bye to jail-jail."

"Well put, Bubbles." says Blossom.

"Drats, drats, foiled again!" Déjà Vu grumbles.

A little while later, the police arrive and ferry Déjà Vu away to prison; the girls rejoin the Mayor and Miss Bellum outside. "Ohh girls, how can we ever thank you?" the Mayor says gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, Mayor." Blossom replies modestly.

"We're always happy to keep Townsville safe for everyone." adds Buttercup.

"Ditto!" adds Bubbles.

_So so, once once again, the day day is saved, thanks thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Déjà Vu-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Mayor-Tom Kenny

Miss Bellum-Jennifer Martin

Policewoman-Yvette Nicole Brown

(1)A slight nod to episode 18 of Powerpuff Girls Z, where the girls are called out of bed to stop Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Blossom is still brushing her teeth.

(2)Her outfit and personality are similar to those of the Ditto Master from the original Captain Caveman episode.


End file.
